


A Misunderstanding

by sapphirexdaze



Series: Little Witch One Shots [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: D&D, F/F, Implied Lotte/Sucy, Implied Sexual Content, they're 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze
Summary: Diana asks Akko a simple question, one where the brunette gets a bit too excited about.





	A Misunderstanding

On a quiet Saturday evening, Akko and Diana sat quietly in the blue team's room. The young Cavendish had her head in her books as usual, while Akko was sprawled out on the blonde's soft and comfy bed.

Akko had stopped by the see what her girlfriend had been up to for the night, hoping that the blonde would want to spend some time with her. While she was disappointed to see that Diana was studying, the Japanese witch wasn't entirely surprised. The blue-eyed girl did allow her girlfriend to accompany her however, and Akko was grateful for that. Part of the reason why she came to bother Diana was because Lotte and Sucy were busy cuddling in the room, so she decided that it'd be best to give them some privacy.

However, as time went on, it seemed like British witch had no plans on taking a break from reviewing her notes anytime soon, and Akko was starting to become restless.

"Diana!" The brunette called out to her girlfriend. "When are you gonna close those books, and come snuggle with me?"

"Give me a few more minutes, Akko." Diana responded, turning a page in the thick textbook. "I must review Monday's readings for Professor Badcock's class."

Akko groaned, and rolled her eyes, but thought it'd be best to patiently wait for Diana to finish her studies.

After a good twenty minutes though, Akko's patience wore thin. Severely craving for her girlfriend's affection, the ruby-eyed girl decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally.

Crawling off the bed, the Japanese witch sneaked up behind the blonde, and promptly slammed the textbook Diana was reading from closed.

Blue eyes widened, and the tall girl jumped slightly at the sudden loud noise that the book echoed when it was forcefully shut.

"Atsuko!" Diana yelped, ready to scold her girlfriend for rudely disturbing her studies, but before she could get another syllable out, a pair of petite, yet strong arms wrapped around the heiress' sides and proceeded to lift her up from her chair.

Akko struggled at first, but successfully picked Diana up from her desk. The blonde couldn't help but to wonder if she was really that light, or perhaps Akko's private training with Chariot was really starting to pay off.

The brunette carried, and gently placed the British girl down on the bed, and straddled her girlfriend's lap.

"No more studying!" The smaller girl sternly proclaimed. "For the rest of tonight, you're gonna pay attention to me, and me only."

Diana's expression shifted from a shocked one, to a look of annoyance. She raised her eyebrow, almost as if she was challenging the Japanese girl's orders.

Realizing just how selfish her demands might have been, Akko put her best puppy dog pout face on, and lowered her head to plant kisses along Diana's perfectly shaped jawline.

"そうしていただけませんか？" (Would you please do so?)

Diana's knowledge with Akko's native language was mediocre at best, but the blonde immediately recognized the phrase. It was one her lover would use quite often, typically when she was begging for attention, and if it were any other night, like a weekday, Diana would've protested and gone back to studying.

However, seeing how it was the weekend, and her own boredom from frequently scanning magical numerology texts was truthfully starting to have an effect on her, Diana had to admit that Akko's request was one that she should, and would accept. Not to mention that she was also under the influence of the brunette's tender kisses, which were now stringing along her neck.

"Akko..." Diana quietly groaned. She unconsciously looped her arms around the other girl's waist, and instinctively pulled the shorter girl closer, burying her head in the crook of Akko's neck.

Diana didn't realize exactly just how tense she was until she breathed in Akko's scent. The deep breath she took and Akko's now light kisses relaxed her body tremendously. That's when the British girl came to terms with the fact that this was exactly what she needed. Her classwork would be there for her to review tomorrow morning, or early afternoon, depending on how long Akko could convince Diana to sleep in and cuddle in bed. Regardless, right now, she was content with having a peaceful night alone with her girlfriend.

That's when Diana's bright blue eyes shot open, and a few gears that were previously stationary in her head started to slowly turn. Her and Akko were alone. Hannah and Barbara were out spending the night with the purple team, which meant that her and the brunette had the entire room to themselves.

Which meant that the young heiress could finally bring about an important question that's been lingering in her mind ever since her and Akko began their romantic relationship.

"Akko..." the prodigy croaked once again, and tried to pry herself away from her girlfriend.

Akko grunted in disapproval, and instead of detaching herself from the girl sitting under her, Akko gently pushed Diana down on the bed, and laid on top of her. With the thought that Diana just wanted to continue her work, there was no way Akko was letting the blonde escape from her grip.

"A-Akko, please," Diana tried once more, "if you don't mind, t-there's something rather important I would like to request from you." She stuttered, flustered as she felt the Japanese girl softly nibble on her ear lobe. "Not that I mind them, b-but I believe it would be better if you could cease with your displays of... Affection, just for a second, so I can properly ask you this simple question."

With her curiosity peaked, Akko finally took a break from kissing her girlfriend. Giving Diana the benefit of the doubt, and trusting that she won't dash back to her desk to open up her textbooks again, Akko rolled off the blonde and sat up to listen to what she had to say.

Diana, after collecting her thoughts, took a deep breath, and sat back up as well, facing the brunette. "Akko, how do you feel about..." She paused, slightly embarrassed about what she was about to ask.

Akko cocked her head to the side, waiting for the blonde to continue. "How I feel about what, Diana?"

"Don't back down now." Diana thought to herself. "You're a Cavendish, so pull yourself together and tackle this with pride! This is Akko we're talking to, your girlfriend, there is no need to be embarrassed. Besides, we won't have another chance to do this again for a while!"

"Diana?" Akko spoke again, feeling a bit awkward with her girlfriend's silence.

"H-How do you feel about... Roleplaying?"

The brunette took a minute to digest the question "Roleplaying? As in... Playing pretend, right?"

"Essentially, yes." Diana's face started to rapidly heat up. "I was wondering, if you would... Like to try doing so, tonight."

"Yes!" Akko answered without any hesitation. "I'd love to!"

Shocked, yet relived at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, Diana let out the intake of breath that she had been anxiously holding in. "Thank goodness, stay put then." Diana got up and walked towards her bookshelf. "I shall retrieve the materials."

"M-materials?" Akko squeaked, loud enough only for her to hear. It was now her turn to start blushing.

Various wild thoughts and scenarios played within Akko's brain. "Roleplaying, huh!? Oh man, what if we're finally going all the way tonight!? I didn't expect this to escalate so quickly! I mean, we just barely passed 2nd base! I don't know what to do!" The ruby-eyed girl frantically ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, get a hold of yourself! You're Atsuko Kagari! A fearless witch, who will not back down at the idea of spicing things up a bit, and going out of the ordinary! Now pull yourself together, before Diana turns around!"

With her newfound confidence, Akko thought it'd be best to begin stripping away parts of her uniform while Diana was still fetching her "materials." The red sash around her waist was thrown across the room, and she began to undo her top.

"I wonder what kinda stuff Diana's into..." Akko began to ponder again. "Maybe she'll dress up as a sexy cop, and put me in handcuffs! Or maybe she'll dress up as a hot maid, or she'll be a nurse, and I'll be the patient! Or maybe we'll-"

"Akko?" Said girl jumped when she heard Diana's delicate voice bring her back to reality. "I have everything we'll need, so I hope you... Akko, why are you getting undressed?"

The brunette in question raised an eyebrow in confusion, but realized why the silly question was being asked when she caught sight of the blonde.

Akko may have misinterpreted the situation.

Diana was holding a box for the RPG board game Dungeons & Dragons. On top of the cover were two pens and sheets of paper, some dice, and the rulebook for the game.

"I-I, uh, well, I thought that we... Um..." Akko failed to form a complete sentence. Not only was she embarrassed that she misunderstood Diana's question from earlier, but she also wasn't sure if Diana was serious or not. Who would've thought that the magical prodigy, Diana Cavendish, was secretly into roleplaying games?

Diana's anxiety started internally acting up when she saw how her girlfriend reacted to the game she was holding. "I-If, you don't want to play, then that's-"

"No! Diana, I want to!" Akko insisted, and started to fix her uniform. "It's just that, I thought that maybe this RPG would include... costumes? You know, like we'd dress up and stuff to really get into character!"

"Oh, well, I apologize for any misunderstandings," Diana's nerves started to slowly calm down, "but unfortunately, I don't quite think costumes will be necessary, at least, not for my taste anyway."

Akko thanked the great witch, Jennifer, that her lie had been received well. "That's okay, Diana. Anyways," The brunette grabbed the box out from her girlfriend's hand and set it down on the bed, "You may be a pro with the Shiny Chariot trading cards, but you'll soon learn that I am the master at D&D!"

The blonde chuckled at her girlfriend's self-proclaimed title, and sat across from her, helping Akko unpack the box and set up the game pieces.

As the game and the night progressed, both girls turned out to be enjoying themselves. Diana, having gotten over her embarrassment of revealing her secret enjoyment of RPGs to her lover, and the dirty thoughts that protruded Akko's mind had soon been disposed of. Though, the Japanese girl made it her goal to frequently tease Diana about her secret, much to the blonde's annoyance.

However, Diana was really quite thankful that Akko didn't judge her private love for roleplaying games. Like her secret admiration for Shiny Chariot, this was something that Diana had to keep to herself while growing up, even while attending Luna Nova. Had Hannah and Barbara had found out, she wouldn't hear the end of it, even after graduation. So, having someone who shared similar interests with her and who wouldn't pass any harmful judgement was an excellent feeling. Better yet, having someone who would actively participate in such activities with her was a great outlet in general.

While Akko still felt slightly sheepish about the whole ordeal, she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't having a good time. Anytime spent with the British girl instantly brightened up Akko's already cheerful demeanor. And, although this would be a situation to laugh at in the future, the brunette couldn't help but to think just how much of a nerd her girlfriend was.

And, of course, just how much she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine Person A asking Person B if they want to roleplay with them. B, thinking A means some kinky stuff, says yes. A then proceeds to bring out dice, paper, pens, miniatures, and the rulebook to DND/Stars Without Number/Shadowrun/another tabletop RPG."


End file.
